Saber quién eres
by An Bouwer
Summary: Era difícil ser un héroe clandestino cuando el joven Símbolo de la Paz era un amigo cercano, veinte de los mejores héroes del país eran antiguos compañeros de clase y amigos de mucho tiempo, y el director de la UA, una de las escuelas de héroes más prestigiosas en el mundo, fue tu mentor. Summary completo dentro del fic. [Parte 4 de "Ve todo en un resplandor"]


Esta historia pertenece a la serie _"Ve todo en un resplandor"_, siendo la **_[Parte 4]_**

* * *

Era difícil ser un héroe clandestino cuando el joven Símbolo de la Paz era un amigo cercano, veinte de los mejores héroes del país eran antiguos compañeros de clase y amigos de mucho tiempo, y el director de la UA, una de las escuelas de héroes más prestigiosas en el mundo, fue tu mentor.

Cuando Shinsou era un adolescente, nunca imaginó que uno de sus mayores problemas como héroe profesional sería que era demasiado famoso.

(Social media fic, siguiendo a Shinsou diez años después del canon.)

* * *

**aloneinthetrain: **Este fic es parte de una serie. Estoy segura de que es compresible sin haber leído el resto de la serie, pero te recomiendo que leas 'la historia tiene sus ojos en ti' para el contexto completo. De lo contrario, simplemente dire que esto toma lugar 10~ años en el futuro, y nuestros niños son todos héroes famosos, y TodoDeku tienen un perro llamado Barkugou. Shinsou y Bakugou también han asumido puestos de docentes en la UA—Bakugou como profesor del Curso de Héroes, y Shinsou como profesor/supervisor especializado que trabaja en todos los departamentos. Y los nombres de héroes: Bakugou es Detonation, Todoroki es Polarise, y Shinsou es Mind Blank.

Además, Red-Herring es una OC que ha aparecido brevemente unas cuantas veces en este universo. Ella no es importante para este fic, sino para el contexto: ella es una estudiante de 16 años que realiza prácticas con Sero, y es la favorita de Bakugou.

De todos modos, ¡Espero que los disfrutes!

Edit: Impresionante arte por awildawa [ awildawa . tumblr post/173479365724/ i-think-theyre-scared-that-im-going-to-follow]. Me siento tan bendecida.

* * *

Era difícil ser un héroe clandestino cuando el joven Símbolo de la Paz era un amigo cercano, veinte de los mejores héroes del país eran antiguos compañeros de clase y amigos de mucho tiempo, y el director de la UA, una de las escuelas de héroes más prestigiosas en el mundo, fue tu mentor.

Cuando Shinsou era un adolescente, nunca imaginó que uno de sus mayores problemas como héroe profesional sería que era demasiado famoso.

* * *

knees-ofthe-bees ha reblogueado desde aideyn

what-does-is-sleep:

quién es este mind blank que sigo viendo en mi dash? es un héroe? tener su cabello naturalmente púrpura es su quirk? deku realmente hizo cosplay de él y secretamente pasó el día con un grupo de fans en una con o fue una alucinación masiva?

no soy fan de héroes, pero necesito saber quién es este críptico

.

critical-cutie:

mind blank es mothman[1]. confirmado.

.

aideyn:

mind blank es real, me beso detrás del dennys a las 3 am

1,013 notas  
Etiquetado: #ajknsdk #el críptico 20vo miembro de la clase 3a #héroes

* * *

1 – 20 de 265 Trabajos en Villano Shinsou Hitoshi

Serenata a la Luz de la Luna por inclinedtotilt  
FPR Héroe  
**Representaciones Graficas de Violencia****, Muerte del Personaje Principal,** Shinsou Hitoshi/Ojirou Mashirao, Shinsou Hitoshi/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi, Ojirou Mashirao, Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, Hagakure Toru, Liga de Villanos, otras menciones de héroes de la Clase 3-A - Personajes, Oscuro, Sangre y Gore, Villano Shinsou Hitoshi, Universo Alterno – Villanos, los personajes no son buena gente, moralidad de mierda de shinshou, midoriya es un cinnamon roll inconsciente, y quiere ser amigo de todos, incluso de villanos manipuladores con poderes de control mental, le dará a todoroki un ataque al corazón, Tortura, asesinato a la vista, el autor ha perdido el control de sus etiquetas

¿Querían un villano? Bien. Shinsou Hitoshi les mostraría el verdadero significado de _villano_.

(Un AU donde Shinsou nunca se transfirió a la Clase 3-A. actualizaciones de forma semi-regulares.)

Idioma: Japonés Palabras: 104,980 Capítulos: 32/? Comentarios: 618 Kudos: 1450 Marcadores: 233 Hits: 31870

.

Soy un esclavo para ti por the-lower-district  
FPR Héroe  
**El Creador Optó No Usar las Advertencias del Archivo**, Shinsou Hitoshi/Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku, Trama Cuál Trama/Porno sin Trama, Consentimiento Extremamente Dudoso, Sexo Oral, Sexo Anal, Villano Shinsou Hitoshi

Deku se despierta con un cemento frío debajo de su espalda desnuda y un hombre de traje y cabello púrpura cernido sobre él. Su mente está borrosa.

—Buenos días, ¿Sabes quién soy?

—No –dice Deku, y por alguna razón hace que el hombre sonría como el gato que atrapó al canario.

Esa sonrisa socarrona—hace que el estómago de Deku se tambalee, pero también hay un extraño calor en su abdomen. Una parte de él quiere esto. Incluso si él no sabe realmente qué es 'esto'.

Idioma: Japonés Palabras: 2,633 Capítulos: 1/1 Comentarios: 9 Kudos: 310 Marcadores: 20 Hits: 6552

.

trae contigo la historia y haz tu merecido festín por  myfineasymptote  
FPR Héroe  
**No se Aplican Advertencias del Archivo****, **Shinsou Hitoshi, Monoma Neito, para ser honesto un ventfic mayormente, Auto-odio, Angst, pensamientos suicidas, herido!shinsou, Villano Shinsou Hitoshi, eventualmente de todos modos, lo siento fans de copycat tenía que escoger a alguien para ser una perro con mi shinsou, y de lo que muchos de ao3 han dicho momona fue el candidato perfecto

Shinsou aprieta los papeles de aplicación contra su pecho, arrugando el papel en su agarra desesperado. Momona no se pierde la acción. Se burla, pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio.

—Patético –escupe Momona. — ¿Quién creería que tú podrías ser un héroe?

Idioma: Japonés Palabras: 5,433 Capítulos: 3/? Comentarios: 12 Kudos: 149 Marcadores: 29 Hits: 3118

* * *

Polarise officialpolarise  
A Nyazawa no le gusta Barkugou. Justo como con sus nombres, supongo.

[Imagen: _Un gato negro con una franja blanca alrededor de su cuello estaba sentado en el respaldo del sofá, fuera del alcance del Chow Chow. Su nariz estaba en aire. El perro se veía como si estuviera sonriendo._

_En el fondo, se podía a Shinsou y Midoriya charlando, sosteniendo tazas de té._]

respuestas  
Earphone Jack djearphonejack  
officialpolarise ¿NYAZAWA?

Polarise officialpolarise  
djearphonejack Nyazawa es el gato de Shinsou. Sí, en nombre de Aizawa. Se inspiró en Izuku y yo nombrando a nuestro perro Barkugou

Earphone Jack djearphonejack  
officialpolarise ¿Sabe Aiawaza que Shinsou tiene un gato que lleva su nombre? Por favor, necesito saber y Shinsou es un hombre de las cavernas que no tiene twitter

Polarise officialpolarise  
djearphonejack Shinsou dice que sí, Aizawa lo sabe y lo odia

Earphone Jack djearphonejack  
officialpolarise Este es el mejor día de mi vida

Lily oneforsmash  
officialpolarise por qué barkugou está allí? Se está quedando con mind blank? (también por favor dile a barkugou que es un buen chico y que lo amo)

Polarise officialpolarise  
oneforsmash Sí, se queda con nuestro amigo por un tiempo. No puedo decir por qué. (Y le dije. Me lamió la cara.)

fite me justableachlover  
officialpolarise MORIRÍA POR BARKUGOU

more cat than person mymuffyincat  
officialpolarise nyazawa,,, como en,,, nyazawa, el director de la ua? me estoy muriendo scoob

* * *

La sala del personal de la UA estaba vacía, excepto por Bakugou, a mitad de su almuerzo casero, desplazándose en su cuenta de twitter. No levantó la vista cuando Shinsou entró y se ocupó de la máquina de café.

—Supervisé el entrenamiento de la Clase 2-A hoy –comenzó Shinsou, echando azúcar en su taza. Él miró por encima de su hombro. Bakugou se había puesto derecho en la mesa. —Tengo que decir que no fue muy impresionante.

Bakugou no levantó la vista de su teléfono.

—No veo qué carajo tiene que ver conmigo.

—Bueno, eres un profesor en el Curso de Héroes –Shinsou se tomó un momento para agitar su café, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para tener el efecto deseado. —Y Red-Herring está en esa clase, ¿No es así?

Red-Herring era la estudiante favorita de Bakugou. Había tenido solo un puñado de conversaciones, pero ella era una mezcla perfecta de Bakugou y Kirishima en todos los sentidos, desde la personalidad hasta la apariencia y el estilo de lucha. Ella podría haber sido su hija en otro universo. Ella también podría ser, para gran consternación de sus maestros, y la absoluta alegría de Bakugou, una completa cabrona.

—Oh, vete a la mierda –dijo Bakugou.

—Ella tampoco era muy impresionante.

— ¿Quieres mi pie sobre tu trasero?

—Ella es demasiado descarada –dijo Shinsou.

—Me gusta –dijo Bakugou con los dientes apretados —, que es descarada. Me gusta su actitud.

—Bueno, esa actitud arrogante la aleja de sus compañeros más profesionales. Y, considerando el hecho de que su quirk y su estilo de lucha giran en torno al sigilo y desviar la atención a otra parte –Shinsou sonrió por encima del borde de su taza. Aunque veo por qué te gusta ella. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común, con toda esa terquedad.

Bakugou nunca había ignorado a Shinsou como solía hacerlo la gente, y Shinsou lo respetaba por eso. Respetaba a Bakugou por muchas cosas, como su lucha, su defensa contra el acoso escolar y su dedicación a su trabajo de héroe y sus estudiantes.

Pero Dios, Bakugou era demasiado divertido para burlarse.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, ¿Lo sabías? –dijo Bakugou.

—Toma uno para conocer uno.

—Oh, eso es realmente maduro.

Antes de que Shinsou pudiera responder, sus teléfonos vibraron. Dejó su café y sacó su teléfono de uno de sus muchos bolsillos, justo cuando Bakugou sacó su teléfono y comenzó a maldecir con vehemencia.

—Deku –dijo Bakugou, con los rígidos. —Ese pequeño bastardo.

—Él nunca va a aprender –dijo Shinsou.

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa y compartieron una mueca de conmiseración. Por todo lo que disfrutaban antagonizándose unos los otros, podrían estar de acuerdo en esto.

* * *

chat grupal: no lo hagas puta

pinky: OH POR DIOS

pinky: ACABO DE VER LA NOTICIAS

Charge bolt: hey midoriya? HEY MIDORIYA? QUÉ CARAJO

cellophane: deku hiciste a mi ayudante llorar

froppy: él hizo llorar a mi novia también

uravity: NO ME EXPONGAS

uravity: SON LÁGRIMAS ENOJADAS

uravity: ESTOY ENOJADA

uravity: y triste vale, viste esas fotos de él cubierto de sangre?

uravity: ESTOY SMAD[2]

ingenium: También estoy muy alterado y asustado uravity, ¿Te gustaría usar FaceTime y hablar de eso?

uravity: sí por favor

detonation: QUÉ PASO?

mind blank: qué hizo midoriya esta vez?

charge bolt: link

pinky: [Imagen: _Una captura de pantalla de un artículo publicado recientemente titulado _Héroe Gravemente Herido No Termina de Pelear Todavía.]

detonation: vale.

charge bolt: una respuesta muy aterradora de bakugou

mind blank: bakugou simplemente dejó su café con calma y salió de la sala de profesores

mind blank: dios mío. está en camino a matar al símbolo de la paz.

pinky: dios

cellophane: eso es lo que deku se merece

invisible girl: acabo de ver la noticia! oh por dios!

invisible girl: está midoriya bien?

froppy: está estable, eso es todo lo que sabemos

froppy: estamos esperando la confirmación de Todoroki

red riot: estoy en camino para recoger a katsuki del trabajo

red riot: vamos al hospital. enviaré un mensaje con las actualizaciones pronto. todoroki probablemente no está en estado de enviar mensajes a más de 20 personas en este momento

red riot: mind blank quieres venir?

mind blank: sí, pero adelántense sin mí. alguien necesita dar las clases de bakugou

red riot: cierto. gracias por eso.

mind blank: no hay problema. cuídalos.

red riot: lo haré :)

froppy: voy a llevar a ochako al hospital después del trabajo. probablemente también llevaremos a iida con nosotras

red riot: nos veremos luego chicos

* * *

Mensaje directo

Mind Bore[3.1]: hey, todoroki, espero que todo esté bien. me dirijo al hospital más tarde esta noche para visitar a midoriya.

Mind Bore: y no te preocupes por barkugou. Me lo diste para que ambos pudieran enfocarse en la misión, y estaré feliz de cuidarlo tanto tiempo como lo necesiten mientras se recupera midoriya

Mind Bore: necesitas que lleve algo al hospital?

the iciest thot[3.2]: gracias

the iciest thot: momo ya ha dejado ropa y comida. estoy bien.

the iciest thot: izuku sigue en estado critico

Mind Bore: aguanta ahí

* * *

qualitybroccoli ha reblogueado desde rosiebrie

qualitybroccoli:

deku, estabas ASÍ DE CERCA de pasar un año entero sin terminar en el hospital

ESTAMOS APOYANDOTE

[Gif: Estaba apoyándote, todos te apoyamos.]

.

hermiturtle:

Revisé las noticias cuando estaba en mi almuerzo y GRITÉ. Mi compañero de trabajo entró corriendo para ver si estaba bien

.

rosiebrie:

Dio miedo pero también fue! Tan impresionante! Viste la forma en que ATRAVESÓ el muro de cemento mientras sostenía esos niños? estoy bastante segura de que ni siquiera estaba usando su quirk, eso era solo _adrenalina_

O sea, estoy preocupada y mis pensamientos y oraciones están con sus amigos y familiares, pero MALDITA SEA ESE ES NUESTRO NÚMERO UNO

2,387 notas

Etiquetado: #vale tienes un punto #eso fue bastante impresionante #pero pensé en este 'constantemente herido' estaba detrás de nosotros

* * *

Shinsou abrió la puerta de la Clase 1-B, y estaba inmediatamente agotado por el caos del aula. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba como maestro, más entendía por qué Aizawa siempre llevaba un saco de dormir con él. El piso se veía muy atractivo en este momento. Fue solo su profesionalidad lo que le impidió declarar el resto de la tarde como una siesta, y acurrucarse bajo la pizarra. Eso, y sabía que Bakugou realmente lo mataría si dejaba que sus estudiantes se relajaran.

—Muy bien –dijo Shinsou, apenas levantando la voz. —Todos cálmense.

Los niños se apresuraron a buscar sus asientos. Al menos eran estudiantes de la UA, por lo que eso significaba que estaban al menos parcialmente bien entrenados. Dudaba que Bakugou los dejaría escapar siendo irrespetuosos.

Una chica en la segunda fila—la presidente de la clase, si no estaba equivocado, levantó su mano en el aire. Shinsou asintió hacia ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Señor, ¿Dónde está Bakugou-sensei?

—Ocupado. Surgió algo. Y sí, eso es todo lo que obtendrán de mí. ¿En qué se supone que están trabajando hoy?

—Estábamos trabajando en aumentar nuestra fuerza ofensiva— –comenzó.

—Nuevo plan –Shinsou la interrumpió. —Estamos haciendo entrenamiento de sigilo. Necesitan saber cómo moverse sin pintar un objetivo gigante en su espalda. Vístanse. Vamos.

* * *

Para: TODO EL PERSONAL  
De: mindblank-uastaff  
CC: principalaizawa-uastaff  
Asunto: Si ignoras este mensaje, lo sabré y te encontraré.

Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_General]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_PrimerosAuxilios]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_Administración]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_Apoyo]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_EdGeneral1]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_EdGeneral2]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_CursoDeHéroes1]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_CursoDeHéroes2]  
Adjunto: [TemarioRevisado_CursoDeHéroes3]

He revisado el temario y me ha parecido que carece de una cantidad relevante de áreas. He adjuntado documentos que describen, en detalle, los cambios sugeridos al temario (en todos los departamentos y años).

Sabían que esto iba a venir. Estos cambios en el temario son, en la actualidad, todavía 'sugerencias', pero si no se implementan, revisaré los canales apropiados y forzaré su mano. Esto no es mezquindad. Esto es para ayudar a nuestros niños.

Dejando a un lado las amenazas obligatorias, pueden discutir las revisiones conmigo si es necesario. No puedo hablar todos los cambios—he hablado con muchos miembros del personal y otros expertos fuera de la UA para elaborar el plan más efectivo para el futuro. En especial Recovery Girl tuvo mucho que decir sobre la falta de un campo de medicina siendo enseñado en la UA, especialmente en el Curso de Héroes, a pesar del énfasis que ponemos en el enteramiento de rescate. Del mismo modo, si tienen ideas sobre cómo proceder para avanzar, pueden venir a mí con sugerencias, siempre y cuando sus ideas sean coherentes y sean realmente útiles.

Mi horario de oficina es de 6 am – 4 pm, lunes, miércoles y jueves.

Saludos,

Shinsou Hitoshi.

* * *

chakrashopscotch ha reblogueado desde autumnalesbean

30000bells:

si veo a una persona más defendiendo el villano!mind blank, voy a rastrear a ese asqueroso y destruiré sus papilas gustativas con mi quirk que destruye papilas gustativas, lo juro por dios

.

angelmode0:

Pero hay tanto buen villano!Mind Blank… es ficción, no está lastimando a nadie…

.

30000bells:

**prepárate para que tus papilas gustativas sean jodidas hijo de puta**

.

emo-spicy-boy:

""no está lastimando a nadie"" lmao, vale, qué hay de todos los niños con 'quirks villanos' que admiran a mind blank (niños como YO) y no quieren ver a uno de sus únicos ídolos convertirse en un villano para que puedas shippearlo con ~dulce sol~ deku y llenar algunos fetiches raros

.

angelmode0:

¿Cálmate? La lista negra existe por una razón. Y Mind Blank es un héroe profesional. Apuesto a que en realidad no lidia con ninguna de la mierda de la que estás hablando.

Y solo porque estás saltando a defender a Mind Blank no significa que tengas que tirarle mierda a Deku…

.

autumnalesbean:

nadie le está tirando mierda a deku pero tienes que admitir que es shippeable con TODOS. hay una tendencia realmente extraña en este fandom donde los fans hacen que la mitad de la ship Grande y Rudo contraste con el solesco deku y eso es… muy asqueroso y ooc en mi opinión

perdón por saltar a una publicación centrada en mind blank, yo solo… odio esa tendencia y nadie lo señala :/

también a esa persona que piensa que 'mind blank no lidia con esas cosas', has leído algo de lo que los medios de comunicación TODAVÍA dice sobre él, en comparación con la forma en que hablan sobre otros héroes de la clase 3-a? has visto la forma en que los reporteros son súper irrespetuosos o súper inquietos cuando hablan con él, como si todos tuvieran miedo de que les lavara el cerebro de la nada? Has visto la etiqueta 'villano shinsou hitoshi' en ao3 con casi 300 fics _– _actualmente la_ etiqueta de mind blank más popular _– llena de personas que crean historias donde es manipulador, violento, sexualmente depredador y francamente infame? Ya sabes, infame, como un _villano_, el estereotipo que _mind blank ha estado trabajando toda su vida para superar?_

Notas: 413  
Etiquetado: #discurso #idiota #advertencia de discriminación de quirk #además nota aparte: no puedo creer que deku es la bicicleta del fandom #y solo me estoy dando cuenta de eso ahora #omkjfgkf deku tiene prometido ustedes gremlins

* * *

**Dos semanas hasta que se publique la clasificación oficial de héroes – ¿Predicciones?  
**DISCUSIÓN GENERAL

1 2 3 … 51 52 53

**bokuhiiro  
**7525 posts  
Hace 10 horas

Solo lo voy a decir para que podamos sacar esto del camino: Deku como el Número Uno.

—

**thegabisback18  
**332 posts  
Hace 10 horas

[Posteado por **bokuhiiro**  
Solo lo voy a decir para que podamos sacar esto del camino: Deku como el Número Uno.]

¿Después de lo que pasó literalmente HOY? Todo lo que dice la noticia es que Deku está en el hospital, ni siquiera sabemos si va a salir adelante.

—

**nondescriptusername  
**1662 posts  
Hace 10 horas

[Posteado por **thegabisback18**  
¿Después de lo que pasó literalmente HOY? Todo lo que dice la noticia es que Deku está en el hospital, ni siquiera sabemos si va a salir adelante.]

lol es deku, va a estar bien. red riot escribió en twitter hace unos 40 minutos que él está estable. quiero decir, no genial, pero estable. red riot está en el hospital con él, al parecer.

deku todavía es el número uno. ni siquiera es una discusión en este punto para ser honesto

—

**Alym16  
**2095 posts  
Hace 10 horas

[Posteado por **nondescriptusername  
**lol es deku, va a estar bien. red riot escribió en twitter hace unos 40 minutos que él está estable. quiero decir, no genial, pero estable. red riot está en el hospital con él, al parecer.

deku todavía es el número uno. ni siquiera es una discusión en este punto para ser honesto]

LMAO hoy definitivamente ayudó a la popularidad de Deku en lugar de dañarla. El tipo es un BAMF.

—

**ilivelywinter  
**249 posts  
Hace 10 horas

Vale, ¿Podemos llegar a los otros héroes ahora? ¡Porque mi chica Uravity está yendo a lugares!

—

**Agentfabulous37  
**855 post  
Hace 11 horas

Copycat va entrar en los 50 Mejores! Este año, definitivamente lo hará! Es demasiado genial XD

—

**paradoxicallyspacial  
**3302 posts  
Hace 11 horas

[Posteado por **Agentfabulous37**  
Copycat va entrar en los 50 Mejores! Este año, definitivamente lo hará! Es demasiado genial XD]

Copycat? Genial? Estamos pensando en el mismo héroe…

—

**idk-alright  
**894 post  
Hace 11 horas

Lo estoy diciendo: Gale va a ser el próximo Número Dos. Detonation no tiene lo que se necesita para enseñar a un grupo de héroes bebes Y ser un profesional al mismo tiempo.

—

**divebombmod  
**977 posts  
Hace 11 horas

[Posteado por **idk-alright  
**Lo estoy diciendo: Gale va a ser el próximo Número Dos. Detonation no tiene lo que se necesita para enseñar a un grupo de héroes bebes Y ser un profesional al mismo tiempo]

Mentiras y calumnias.

Alguien investíguelo.

—

INICIA SESION PARA UNIRTE A LA CONVERSACIÓN

* * *

Cuando Shinsou se apartó de sus deberes en la UA, Midoriya ya había sido trasladado del hospital a gran escala a un hospital más privado que se especializaba en el cuidado de héroes heridos.

La mujer que estaba en el mostrador de servicio levantó la vista, vio a Shinsou de pie allí, todavía con su traje de héroe, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. O alguien le había avisado que venía, o ella lo había reconocido como el ex compañero de clase de Deku.

—Está en la habitación 14 –dijo ella.

Había personas reunidas frente a la habitación de Midoriya. Uraraka sostenía la mano de Asui, aplastada entre su novia e Iida. Bakugou y Kirishima estaban sentados en el suelo. Las manos de Bakugou estaban presionadas contra sus rodillas, y Shinsou tuvo la impresión de que estaba tratando de evitar golpear la pared.

Tokoyami estaba al otro lado de la banca. Parecía el presagio de la muerte así, estaba pardo en el corredor brillantemente iluminado con su traje de héroe completo, la capa envuelta alrededor de él como un velo de sombras.

Uraraka intentó sonreír. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—Deku se acaba de despertar. Todoroki y el doctor estaba allí. Les estamos dando algo de privacidad.

Shinsou asintió, y se apoyó contra la pared l lado de Tokoyami.

— ¿Viniste directamente de la UA? –preguntó Tokoyami, haciendo un gesto hacia el traje de Shinsou.

—Lo hice. ¿Estas patrullando durante el día?

Tokoyami negó con la cabeza.

—Voy directamente del hospital al trabajo, de ahí el traje. Me siento incomodo aquí con mi atuendo de héroe, a pesar de que tanto como tú como Bakugou están en el suyo. Se siente… una falta de respeto.

—Midoriya se sentiría conmovido al ver que vienes a verlo, considerando tus horarios de trabajo –interrumpió Iida. Empujó las gafas en su nariz. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos.

—Midoriya es a menudo demasiado amable –admitió Tokoyami. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema torpemente. —Shinsou, ¿Cómo estas encontrando tu posición de docente en la UA? estabas penas estableciéndote la ultima vez que hablamos en la reunión, y había tenido demasiadas sangrías para recordar nuestra conversación si soy honesto.

Shinsou miró a Bakugou. Estaba frunciéndole en ceño l mosaico bajo sus botas. Discutiría las estrategias de enseñanzas con él en otro momento, en lugar de hora, cuando lucia a segundos de caer en pedazos.

—Productivo –dijo Shinsou, y sin nada por hacer, resignado esperar varias horas para ver a Midoriya, se lanzó en una explicación de los cambios en el plan de estudio de la UA.

* * *

[Imagen: _Segundo año, festival cultural. La clase se paraba en dos filas. Asui estaba jugando con la prótesis de oreja que sobresalían debajo de un sombrero de marinero y una peluca. Todoroki se veía como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrarse allí, aplastado entre sus compañeros y usaba un sombrero de vaquero. Bakugou fruncía el ceño bajo su pelo peinado, su rostro apenas visible por encima del cuello de mezclilla._

_Todos ellos estaban vestidos como famosos héroes profesionales, sus trajes claramente hechos en casa. El aula a su alrededor había sido decorada con papel de seda y listones. En una pancarta que colgaba sobre la pizarra blanca se leía: _Clase 2-A, ¡Café de Héroes!]

uaclass1a  
89,988 likes

¡Por favor vengan y vean el café de héroes de la Clase 2-A en el festival cultural de la UA! como los héroes florecientes del mañana, hemos decidido rendir homenaje a nuestros predecesores y vestirnos como los héroes profesionales que admiramos. Estaremos sirviendo comida y bebidas con temas de héroes todo el día. Y no te olvides de apoya a los estudiantes de otros departamentos también; ellos trabajan duro para hacer hoy tan especial como es. ¡Plus Ultra! #uafestivalcultural #clase2a #plusultra #cosplaydehéroes

Ver todos los 5,765 comentarios

smol-lumberjack: por qué nunca había visto a niños del curso de héroes haciendo un café de héroes antes? Inteligente! :0

chokingonoreos: de quién se supone que se viste el tipo morado en la bufanda gigante?

ilikefandomsmorethanpeople: chokingonoreos El héroe clandestine Eraserhead. Él es el maestro de la clase 2a.

chokingonoreos: ilikefandomsmorethanpeople cómo carajos la gente sabe tanto sobre estos niños?

ilikefandomsmorethanpeople: chokingonoreos Sabías si estuvieras en los foros de héroes. La gente ya ha comenzado a predecir que estos niños serán grandes. All Might dejó un hueco que la próxima generación tiene que llenar

chokingonoreos: ilikefandomsmorethanpeople lo dudo :/ nadie va a remplazar a all might

Aizmeowa: reflexionando, por qué iida está vestido como su hermano? su cosplay se ve igual que su héroe regular

uaclass1a: Aizmeowa Es cierto, mi traje de héroe estaba muy inspirado en mi familia, pero sentí que era mi deber rendir un homenaje a mi hermano. Fue un héroe increíble cuya carrera fue trágicamente truncada. Merece ser apreciado junto con todos los demás héroes que representamos hoy, y, ¿Quién puede hacerlo mejor que su hermano menor?

Aizmeowa: uaclass1a comprensible, que tengas un buen día

no1smallmight: Aizmeowa SHINSOU? Ese es tu nombre de usuario?

Aizmeowa: no1smallmight hola. obviamente tú eres midoriya.

no1smallmight: Aizmeowa Lo soy! Me encanta tu nombre de usuario pero no dejes que aizawa lo vea

Aizmeowa: no1smallmight me enfrentaré a dios y caminare hacia el infierno

mofuisjustice: el chico disfrazado de crimson riot se ve tan feliz :')

drempen: Espera,,, por qué el niño Todoroki está vestido como Snipe? No tendría más sentido que sea Endeavour?

no1smallmight: drempen Queríamos celebrar a los profesionales en nuestra comunidad! Pero :-) solo :-) los :-) buenos :-)

drempen: no1smallmight por qué de repente me siento amenazado

* * *

[Imagen: _Aoyama parado frente a un espejo del baño. Llevaba puesto su disfraz de Present Mic, la chaqueta de cuero tenía demasiados diamantes de imitación para ser realista, y estaba tratando de que su cabello de la parte trasera se levantara. Gel cubriendo el lavabo. Aoyama se agarraba a una lata de brillo para el cabello, mientras que la otra mano agarba su cabello caído, luciendo a nada de tener una crisis._]

uaclass1a  
227,566 likes

lmao aoyama está tratando de que su cabello se levante como el de present mic. vamos a tener que ir y consultar el asunto antes de que se le caiga el pelo aoyprincecharming #clase2a #festivalcultural #presentmic #lol

Ver todos los 1,210 comentarios

aoyprincecharming: Hagakure, ¡Me fotografiaste en un momento de debilidad! ¿Cómo pudiste?

uaclass1a: aoyprincecharming era muy divertido como para no hacerlo!

Aizmeowa: este no es nuestro papá ruidoso. quién es este impostor.

thefrickenqueenyo: Expongan la rutina de cabello de Present Mic!

* * *

[Imagen: _Una persona no identificable vestida con un traje de Trece hecho a mano. Le daba dos pulgares torpes a la cámara. El traje era demasiado voluminoso para que la persona estuviera de pie correctamente. Había cinta que sujetaba el partes del traje._]

uaclass1a  
35,455 likes

Uraraka se vistió como el héroe espacial Trece para el festival cultural. Su disfraz fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer, ¡Pero ahora es como un malvavisco caminando que da los mejores abrazos! ¡10/10, podría abrazarla de nuevo! ururavity #cosplaydehéroes #héroetrece

Ver los 2,038 comentarios

katcchako: dios mío se ve tan sudoroso

ururavity: gracias por la foto, deku! 10/10 también te abrazaría otra vez!

: ¡Te ves genial, Uraraka! ¡En camino para abrazarte!

ururavity: ABRAZO DEL DEKUSQUAD EN LA CAFETERIA EN 5

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta de su apartamento despertó a Shinsou. Entrecerró los ojos ante la luz del sol visible a través de las tablillas en sus persianas, y luego se dio la vuelta y trató de volver a dormirse.

Los golpes persistieron. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Shinsou buscó a tientas alrededor de su tocador, casi derribando su botella de medicamentos y un vaso de agua polvoriento, antes de levantar su teléfono. La pantalla brillante casi lo cegó. Lo dejó sonar tres veces antes de contestar. Era un héroe, y, desafortunadamente, eso significaba que no podía dejar el radar por completo. Cuando otros héroes intentaban contactarlo, tenía que responderles, sin importar cuán irritantes resultaran ser esos héroes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy afuera –dijo Aoyama en el otro lado de la línea. Hubo otra ronda de golpes. —Sé que estás en casa. Ven y abre la puerta, mon bon Monsieur.

Shinsou se levantó de su suave colchón, tratando de no levantar a Nyazawa de donde el gato estaba acurrucado en un montón de almohadas, y se puso pantalones de chándal. Tropezó a través de su apartamento, medio ciego, casi tropezando sobre Barkugou, y abrió la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos ante la dura luz del día.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Shinsou preguntó de nuevo.

Aoyama miró sus pantalones con disgusto.

— ¿Estabas dormido? Es la mitad de la tarde.

—A menos que tenga que ir a la UA, soy bastante nocturno. Patrulló cuando está oscuro –Barkugou husmeo desde la parte de atrás de su pantorrilla, tratando de pasar junto a él para saludar a Aoyama. Shinsou lo mantuvo atrapado detrás de la puerta y sus piernas. — ¿Qué quieres?

Aoyama ensanchó una brillante sonrisa.

—Hagakure me hizo ver el error en mis formas. Veras, he estado pasando por alto el potencial de algunos de mis compañeros. Has oído que he formado con Hagakure para ser mi modelo más importante, ¿No?

Shinsou parpadeó. Se sentía como su todavía estuviera casi dormido.

—Uh. Sí.

— ¿No es simplemente maravillosa? No la consideré al principio, pero se contactó conmigo después de mi último desfile de modas con los demás y me exigió que la incluyera en mi próximo evento, y fue tan brillante que acepté de inmediato.

Nada de esto era una noticia para Shinsou. Se había planteado en el chat grupal más de una vez. ¿Por qué había venido Aoyama a su apartamento para contarle todo esto?

— ¡Ustedes dos trabajarán maravillosamente juntos! Serás la oscuridad de su luz. Lo admito, tus ojeras y tu cutis similar al de un vampiro serán un desafío, pero creo que puedo hacer que funcione. Sin mencionar, el purpura es mi color favorito. Creo que tu cabello haría par con un jubón morado, tal vez con algunas mangas con cuentas o brillantes, no lo he decidido—

— ¿Quieres que yo –dijo Shinsou —sea un modelo de tu llamativo desfile de moda?

—Sí. Empezamos los ensayos en—

Shinsou cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

[Video: _La cámara se enfocó en Midoriya, su rostro cubierto en maquillaje de vestuario que daba la apariencia de arrugas, nariz ancha y cejas gruesas, vestido con un overol con una capa ondulante y una peluca amarilla. Varias personas rieron detrás dela cámara. Midoriya los hizo callar._

—_Voy a sorprender a All Might –susurró Midoriya._

_La cámara siguió mientras Midoriya intentaba merodear por el pasillo, las chirriantes botas amarillas y la capa hacían poco para su sigilo. All Might estaba más adelante en el pasillo, colgando un poster de la Clase 2-A._

— _¡All Might!_

_All Might miró por encima de su hombre, y luego dejó caer su pila de carteles._

—_Midoriya, mi chico._

_Midoriya poyó las manos en sus caderas, echó l cabeza hacia atrás y dijo: — ¡No temas, porque estoy aquí!_

_La boca de All Might se abrió y cerró._

—_Estás… ¿Vestido como yo?_

_Midoriya dejó caer sus brazos. Miró por encima de su hombro, haciendo contacto visual con la persona que estaba detrás de la cámara, y luego miró All Might._

— _¿Lo odias?_

_All Might se llevó una mano a la boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Midoriya saltó, y agitó sus brazos alrededor._

— _¡Lo siento! Sé que es tu traje, no debería haber asumido que podía usarlo cuando sé qué y no puedes—_

—_Mi chico –dijo All Might con voz entrecortada —, si tuviera que elegir a alguien para que usara ese traje, te elegiría a ti –puso una mano en el hombro de Midoriya. Midoriya se quedó quieto bajo su toque. —Estoy honrado._

_Midoriya le devolvió la mirada a All Might. Sus ojos también se humedecieron. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. All Might se echó a reír, y acercó a su estudiante a su pecho, dándole palmaditas en la parte superior de su peluca amarilla._

_La cámara giró. Uraraka preció a la vista, sin casco. Detrás de ella, Iida y Asui observaba con desconcierto._

—_Creo que le gusta –dijo Uraraka.]_

uaclass1a  
93,548 likes

deku fue a sorprender all might, ya que se disfrazó de él para nuestro café de héroes! ambas reacciones fueron muy lindas aaa! #clase2a #cafédehéroes no1smallmight

Ver los 5,421 comentarios

blirbie: no es el chico que ganó el festival deportivo de los de segundo este año? no es de extrañar que esté vestido como all might, su quirk es una locura

random-degree: blirbie Síp. Su nombre es Midoriya Izuku. También conocido como el chico que rompió todos sus malditos huesos durante el festival deportivo el año pasado

pretzelski: random-degree ESE ES EL CHICO DESTRUYE HUESOS?

hinokofuiuchi: Espera. Si el hermano pequeño de Ingenium está vestido como él y All Might estaba tan gfeliz de tener a Midoriya con su traje (Midoriya, también conocido como ese chico que tiene un Quirk Muy Similar a All Might), entonces…,, es Midoriya el hijo secreto de All Might?

invisibilitygurl: Mido, cómo eres tan lindo?

no1smallmight: invisibilitygurl -sonrojo-

* * *

[Video: _Aizawa salió del aula, con un saco de dormir debajo de un brazo. Vio a la persona filmando, y suspiró._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo hora? –preguntó. —Espera. No me importa. No quiero saber a menos que estés rompiendo las reglas de la escuela._

_La persona detrás de la cámara se rió, y señalo con un dedo. Aizawa se dio la vuelta, y allí, habiéndose escabullido detrás de él, estaba Shinsou. Estaba vestido con un overol holgado, una bufanda de varias capas, un saco de dormir amarillo bajo del brazo. Su cabello colgaba alrededor de su rostro, lo suficientemente largo para rozar su cuello. Una barba de varios días dibujada en su mandíbula._

_Aizawa y Shinsou se miraron el uno al otro. Sus posturas y expresiones eran casi idénticas. _

_Aizawa suspiró profundamente._

—_Al menos eres tú. No quisiera a nadie más yendo por ahí vestido como yo y arruinando mi reputación._

_Shinsou sonrió burlonamente. Parecía vagamente como un tiburón._

—_Eso sonó casi como un cumplido, señor._

_Aizawa miró de él hacia la persona detrás de la cámara._

— _¿No tiene un festival para el cual tiene que estar preparándose?_]

uaclass1a  
26,335 likes

shinsou se disfrazó como earserhead sin decirle. haha mira la cara de sensei #festivalcultural #clase2a aizmeowa

Ver los 874 comentarios

shadow-dream: omg nunca hay contenido de erserhead online! dios los bendiga, estudiantes de la clase 2a

serophane: eso fue definitivamente un casi-cumplido. shinsou ha estado en nuestra clase por menos de un año y ya es el favorito de aizawa, cómo lo logró?

aizmeowa: serophane solo soy así de talentoso

* * *

Shinsou bostezó, rascándose la mandíbula. Su barba de varios días se estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Necesitaría meterse en uno de los baños del personal y afeitarse antes de ir a clase.

Shinsou tenía su propia oficina en la UA. Era pequeña, pero tenía un alfombra y había suficientemente espacio para acurrucarse debajo de la mesa y dormir cundo lo necesitaba. Mantenía un saco de dormir de repuesto, artículos de baño y un cambio de ropa para ese propósito exacto. Shinsou había pasado muchas noches aquí, revisando innumerables grabaciones de trabajo de campo, repasando los planes de las lecciones y escribiendo los cambios curriculares.

Su oficina estaba decorada más a fondo que su apartamento, una cortesía de sus ex compañeros de clase. Kirishima se había pasado una vez en su camino para llevarle a su esposo su almuerzo, y se había quedado consternado por la estéril oficina del tamaño de un armario. Unos días después, las cajas y cajas de mercancía de sus compañeros de clase llegaron por correo. Porque eso era lo que todos pensaban que necesitaba: sus rostros photoshopeados en sus paredes.

Shinsou miró de reojo un poster de Tailman, aplastado entre una foto de Hagakure modelando la última línea de moda de Aoyama y un folleto para un refugio de rescate de Kouda.

Los estudiantes miraban fijamente las fotos y los posters cuando entraban a su oficina. Había una chica con la que Shinsou estaba trabajando para que sea transferida al Curso de Héroes que estaba allí cada dos semanas, y finalmente se había tomado el valor para preguntar sobre4 las fotos en su escritorio. Shinsou la había mirado, esperando a ver si se quebraba. Ella no lo hizo, lo miró fijamente, así que Shinsou le dijo, señalando a cada uno y explicándole con calma. Ella asintió y entonces, cuando él terminó, dijo que la foto tomada debajo de los manzanos en su reunión de diez años era su favorita. Era la favorita de Shinsou también.

Su teléfono zumbo. Lo sacó y abrió, casi esperando encontrar un mensaje de Bakugou preguntándole si quería tomar el desayuno de la cafetería.

Era Aizawa.

_Revisa las noticias, si aún no lo has hecho._

Por un momento su estómago cayó, Shinsou pensó que Midoriya había terminado nuevamente en el lado equivocado de un pelea. Una pelea de la que, esta vez, no habría alejado alejarse.

Excepto que la recuperación de Midoriya avanza sin complicaciones. Debía ser de alta pronto. a menos que alguien hubiera ingresado en el hospital, Midoriya estaría bien, e incluso entonces, Todoroki derribaría a cualquiera que respirara mal en la dirección de su prometido.

Su teléfono vibró por segunda vez. Aizawa, de nuevo.

_Ven a mi oficina cuando estés listo._

Shinsou salió del texto y pasó a la aplicación de noticias. Se desplazó hacia abajo. No había fotos de un Midoriya ensangrentado, esta vez; ningún ataque terrorista, ni una muerta súbita, ni batalla prolongada con sus ex compañeros en el centro de todo.

Pero una roca se alojó en su garganta, al fin y al cabo.

El dejó el teléfono. Volvió a mirar esa foto de su reunión, veinte ex compañeros estaban lado a lado, veintitantas personas que tenían toda la fuerza de la prensa enfocados en su camino. Los brillantes pilares de lo heroico, reunidos debajo de un árbol de frutas.

Shinsou debería haber sabido que algo así sucedería eventualmente.

Cuando sus manos se sintieron más firmes, levantó el teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Aizawa.

_En camino._

* * *

5) Actualizaciones de Noticias en _Héroes_

Hace 1h  
Él héroe clandestino Mind Blank, previamente sin clasificar, fue nombrado el No. 49 en la Clasificación Anual de Héroes.

Hace 6h  
La Héroe Espacial Uravity sube al No. 10

Hace 7h  
Deku permanece como el Número Uno, cuarto año consecutivo.

Hace 8h  
Clasificaciones Anuales de Héroes lanzadas a media noche

* * *

HERO GIRL

Inicio / Acerca de Mí / Apóyame en mi / Contáctame

Post más reciente

Respecto al No. 49

A raíz del reciente ascenso de Mind Blank al No. 49, me resulta obvio que muchas personas no entienden lo que realmente es un héroe clandestino. Así que estoy aquí para explicar qué hacen los héroes clandestinos, por qué son importantes, y por qué no deben ser clasificados oficialmente o incluidos en campañas publicitarias como otros héroes profesionales.

_Pero, ¡Hero Girl!_, lloraras. _¡Mind Blank es un héroe clandestino y está clasificado oficialmente ahora!_

Sí, lo está. Y aquí estoy para explicar por qué eso no es algo bueno.

Los héroes clandestinos operan fuera de la esfera pública. Eso significa que no tienen un equipo de relaciones públicas. No tienen ofertas de mercancía. En gran parte trabajan por la noche y fuera del DCN (Distrito Central de Negocios), y sus actividades no se informan a la prensa de la misma manera que a menudo lo hacen los héroes profesionales convencionales.

_¡Pero Hero Girl!_, interrumpes de nuevo. _¡Mind Blank termina en sitios de noticias todo el tiempo!_

Mind Blank y Tsukuyomi son atípicos cuando se trata de héroes clandestinos, porque son miembros de la increíble famosa Clase 3-A.

(Y sí, Tsukuyomi es técnicamente un héroe clandestino también. Puedes ir a este post del blog que hice hace unos años para leer más acerca de cómo él se desliza entre un héroe profesional y un héroe clandestino.)

Los medios de comunicación no dejaran que estos dos desaparezcan en las sombras como deberían hacerlo los héroes clandestinos porque, como todos sabemos, los medios estás obsesionados con la Clase 3-A. fueron obligados a ser el centro de atención en la forma en que la mayoría de los héroes clandestinos no lo son. Mind Blank es el compañero de clase del Símbolo de la Paz y amigo cercano. Aparece constantemente en las redes sociales de los héroes famosos. Luchó codo a codo con el actual No. 4, Polarise, para proteger a la UA durante los Ataques de Julio cuando estaban en tercer año.

¿Por qué es esto un problema? La mayoría de los héroes matarían por este tipo de publicidad.

Eso me lleva a mi siguiente punto: el quirk de Mind Blank.

[…]

* * *

Etiqueta de Tendencia #No10Uravity

Froppy officialfroppy  
Felicitaciones a mi hermosa novia por llegar al No. 10. Eres un héroe tan trabajadora y decidida, y no puedo pensar en nadie que lo merezca más. officialuravity #No100Uravity  
[Imagen: _Uraraka en su primer día en la agencia de héroes después de graduarse de la UA. su visor estaba arriba. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados. Sus ojos ardían._

Imagen: _Uraraka estudiando en la biblioteca de la UA. Midoriya e Iida estaban detrás de ella, escuchándola mientras usaba sus manos para describir un problema de matemáticas._

Imagen: _Uraraka al final de una larga misión. Su rostro estaba manchado de hollín y su labio estaba ensangrentado. Lucía agotada, pero estaba radiante, mostrando un signo de paz._

Imagen: _Uraraka posando con Asui, ambas con vestidos largos, flores combinadas en sus cabellos. Era la boda de Bakugou y Kirishima, aunque ninguno de los padrinos de la boca estaba en el marco._]

Red Riot officialredriot  
¡BIENVENIDA A LOS MEJORES 10, AMIGA! officialuravity #No10uravity #mejores10amigos

Ingenium officialIngenium  
officialuravity ¡Felicitaciones a mi amiga de mucho tiempo por ascender al Número 10 en la clasificación de héroes! soy una mejor persona y héroe por haberte conocido, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber alcanzado los Mejores 10 :) #No10Uravity #clasificacióndehéroes #mejores10amigos

Earphone Jack djearphonejack  
officialuravity SÍ URARAKA REPRESENTA! #No10Uravity #poderfemenino #mejores10amigos

Creati officialcreati  
¡Felicitaciones, Uraraka! Es maravilloso tener a otra amiga (¡Y otra mujer!) en los Mejores 10. #No10Uravity #síatodosloshéroes #mejores10amigos

Deku officialdeku  
ESTOY APROPIADAMENTE LLORANDO No10Uravity

froppy fan ribbityfrog  
Uravity es finalmente la Número 10 #No10Uravity

✩ lixie ✩ irrepressiblenaiad  
LITERALMENTE NO ME IMPORT NADA MÁS DE LAS CLASIFICACIONES DE HÉROES, MI ESPOSA ESPACIAL ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE EN LOS MEJORES 10 officialuravity FELICITACIONES TE AMO #No10Uravity

✩ lixie ✩ irrepressiblenaiad  
todos, ella se merece esto DEMASIDO? He estado llorando una y otra vez desde que me desperté, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo en el trabajo esta noche #No10Uravity

val uselessvalshit  
Ahora 7/10 de los mejores 10 son de la clase 3-A. quiero retroceder en el tiempo e intentar unirme a esa clase, porque, joder #No10Uravity #clase3a

Irl dragon skyanidragneel  
[señala hacia uravity] ESA ES MI ESPOSA #No10Uravity

Uravity officialuravity  
Es mi hora de almuerzo y estoy encerrada en mi oficina llorando y desplazándome por la etiqueta #No10Uravity. ¡Gracias a todos por sus amables palabras! ¡He estado recibiendo tantos saludos agradables de amigos y familiares, compañeros de trabajo y cientos de extraños, y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente a todos!

(◡‿◡✿) faded-trash  
officialuravity TE AMO MAMÁ POR FAVOR ADOPTAME #No10Uravity

* * *

Shinsou se pasó una mano por el pelo. Casi deseó que Aizawa mantuviera whisky en su escritorio, pero ninguno de ellos bebía a menudo, si es que lo hacían. Eran héroes entrenados con una experiencia combinada de más de 30 años, y los viejos hábitos morían duramente. Y, Shinsou estaba describiendo, había algo sobre tener a docenas de héroes bebés bajo tu cuidado que había que fuera difícil dejar ir tu autoconciencia siquiera un día.

—Felicitaría a cualquier otro –dijo Aizawa, sirviéndole más té. Shinsou lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte, mientras que también sabía que nunca bebería en los terrenos de la escuela.

—Pero a mí no –dijo Shinsou.

—Ambos sabemos que esto no es algo bueno.

Shinsou asintió. No tomó la taza de té. En cambio, junto las manos en su regazo, retorciendo los dedos, mirando las quemaduras en su muñeca de una sesión de entrenamiento con Bakugou hace tres días.

—Hey –Shinsou levantó la vista. Aizawa lo miró fijamente desde el otro lado del escritorio, sus ojos intensos. —Te uniste a la UA para este propósito exacto. Esto no es un fin del juego; significa que necesitas enfocarte más en tu carrera docente, en lugar de la de héroe .Shinsou miró hacia abajo otra vez, y Aizawa dijo, más agudo: —Shinsou.

Se sintió un poco como si un padre lo hubiera regañado. No fue un mal sentimiento, ni siquiera uno extraño; conocía a Aizawa desde su primer año de escuela, cuando Aizawa lo había acorralado fuera de las aulas de Ed. General, y le dijo, de manera equitativa "No estás listo para unirte al curso de héroe. Pero podrías estarlo".

—Solo tienes veinticinco años –dijo Aizawa. —La clase 3-A fue un valor atípico. La mayoría de los héroes apenas están comenzando a graduarse de ser un profesional solitario cuando tienen tu edad. Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para sentarte y esperar.

—Siento que si dudo, todos me pasaran.

—Tal vez eso era cierto hace siete años, pero eres más notable de lo que crees. Te esperaran –Aizawa empujó la taza de té sobre la mesa. Esta vez, Shinsou lo tomó. —Ya has hecho suficiente.

Shinsou tomó un sorbo de té, y no dijo nada.

Había soñado con esto cundo era un niño. No realista, fue un retroceso, desde el punto de vista de la carrera. Los héroe clandestinos no debían ser clasificados, eso era un elemento básico de sus trabajos, pero si se habían lo suficientemente populares, a veces se colocaban en la clasificación de héroes a pesar de la convección. Tokoyami ciertamente había terminado en la clasificación de héroes suficientes veces. Eso nunca molestó reamente a Tokoyami, quien había caminado la línea delgada entre héroe 'convencional' y 'clandestino' con facilidad, pero el quirk de Shinsou se basaba en pillar la gente con la guardia baja. Si los villanos sabían de su quirk antes de tiempo, se encontraba en una ventaja peligrosa.

Shinsou lo sabía, pero no podía evitar la felicidad que se asentaba en su pecho, justo detrás de su esternón. Estaba en los Mejores 50, oficialmente. Nadie podría argumentar que Shinsou Hitoshi era un héroe apropiado.

—Te pusiste sentimental en tu vejez –le dijo Shinsou a Aizawa, como si ambos no supiera cuánto había necesitado escuchar todo eso.

—Todavía soy tu jefe. No olvides eso.

Shinsou tomó un sorbo de su té, y luego se detuvo.

—No te gusta el té.

—Mi predecesor siempre lo ofrecía a los visitantes que pasaban. Me parecía… apropiado continuar con la tradición.

Shinsou asintió. A Aizawa no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero Nedzu había sido el maestro tutor de Aizawa cuando era un estudiante. Había visto el costo de la muerte de Nedzu durante los Ataques de Julio contra su mentor.

—Estoy seguro de que tus antiguos de compañeros querrán celebrar, estoy seguro –dijo Aizawa, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Shinsou hizo una mueca, y Aizawa soltó una risa seca. —Intenta disfrutarlo.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

blue curiousbluepencil  
Me desperté esta mañana con la clasificación de héroes y empecé a llorar. No es un gran asunto, Mind Blank ya es bastante famoso, pero me hizo sentir muy feliz ver que alguien como yo es un héroe (1/?)

blue curiousbluepencil  
Mi quirk es Telepatía Aumentada. Puedo escuchar lo que la gente está pensando o, si me concentro, puedo cavar en la mente de la gente. Nunca lo uso en personas que no me han dado permiso, pero mis compañeros están asustados de mí (2/?)

blue curiousbluepencil  
Las personas con quirks que alteran la mente siempre son elegidas como el villano en las películas. Quiero hacer el bien con mi quirk. Quiero ser un héroe. También quiero simplemente vivir una vida sin que todos a mi alrededor se alejen como si fuera algo horrible o repugnante (3/?)

blue curiousbluepencil  
Hoy, no vi a alguien como yo siendo elegido como el villano. Hoy, Mind Blank llegó al No. 49. Alguien como yo usa su poder para hacer el bien. (4/?)

blue curiousbluepencil  
estoy tuiteando esto durante mi almuerzo. 5 de mis compañeros ya han venido a hablar conmigo de Mind Blank. Mi mochila está cubierta de pins de MB, por lo que no es un secreto que soy fan, pero ellos también me hablaron de MI QUIRK por una vez (5/?)

blue curiousbluepencil  
Sé que él no tiene twitter y probablemente nunca verá esto, pero solo quería agradecerle a Mind Blank. Tu duro trabajo significa más para mí de lo que puedo decir. (6/6) #MindBlank #DiscriminacióndeQuirks

respuestas  
Ai kawaiqueen  
curiousbluepencil (´Д｀。) no tenía idea de que te sentías así, blue! Lo siento tantoooo!

blue curiousbluepencil  
kawaiqueen Gracias. Lo que dijiste hoy significó mucho.

Ai kawaiqueen  
curiousbluepencil ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Detonation  
curiousbluepencil Este es Mind Blank. Mi compañero de trabajo me prestó su teléfono para que pudiera leer y responder.

[Imagen: _Shinsou estaba sentado en la sala de profesores frente a la cámara, tomando la selfie más incómoda del mundo. Bakugou estaba en el fondo, comiendo un bento. Varios de los maestros también se podían ver.]_

Detonation  
curiousbluepencil Tu quirk no es malvado. En todo caso, parece que sería increíblemente ultil para muchas personas. Sabrías lo que haría un villano antes de que lo haga, sin mencionar lo útil que sería para los interrogatorios de policía.

Detonation  
curiousbluepencil No te rindas, Blue. Ignora los comentarios ignorantes de las personas que te rodean. Eres más de lo que la gente piensa que eres.

blue curiousbluepencil  
¡Muchas gracias! ¡Apreciaré tus palabras, y me esforzaré por ser el mejor héroe que pueda!

Ai kawiqueen  
lol esta es blue después de que mind blank le tuiteó

[Imagen: _Una adolescente estaba sentada en su escritorio, su frente presionada contra la madera, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cabeza. Sus orejas tenían un rojo brillante._]

blue curiousbluepencil  
kawaiqueen NO ME EXPONGAS

* * *

angstytee-n reblogged looperdoppler

looperdoppler:

entonces, uh, después de la clasificación de héroes, podemos finalmente eliminar en masa toda l mierda de mind blank villano?

.

atelphobia:

Nope!

.

looperdoppler:

si no fuera por las leyes de esta tierra, te habría degollado

4,002 notas  
Etiquetado: #alguien haciendo chistes de villano!mind blank en mi dash #está jodidamente bloqueado #no en mi casa demonios

* * *

YouTube

Buscaste: mind blank

Cerca de 5,650 resultados

**Discriminación de Quirk ASP**  
Producciones KidsPlus Oficial  
8.7M de vistas  
Hace 2 años  
La discriminación de Quirks afectará a 2 de cada 5 niños en su vida. Esto puede llevar a menudo a la intimidación, a la autolesión y al suicidio. Nos unimos varios héroes profesionales, como Deku, Detonation, Mind Blank, y…

**Earphone Jack radio show – ft. Mind Blank**  
Earphone Jack Radio Show  
1.1M de vistas  
Hace 3 años  
La estrella invitada de esta semana es el Héroe Engañoso, Mind Blank. Hablamos sobre las fallas en la industria de los héroes, la discriminación de quirks y cómo era ser un niño casi normal en la loca Clase 3-A

**críptido se cae de un techo**  
syrenin  
864k de vistas  
Hace 5 años  
imágenes de un héroe clandestino que se desliza de un techo y cae de cara al cemento lmao

* * *

Todavía había moretones en el rostro de Midoriya y su brazo todavía estaba en cabestrillo, pero estaba en camino de recuperarse por completo. Por la forma en que Midoriya se había visto en esa cama de hospital—un respirador conectado a su rostro, ensangrentado bajo una serie de interruptores y vendas, Todoroki inclinado sobre sus rodillas al lado de su cama, con las manos juntas como su estuviera rezando—se quedó en Shinsou incluso ahora, semanas después.

Midoriya no había regresado al trabajo de campo todavía, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir a tomar un café con ellos. Había algo raro en él, pensó Shinsou cuando se encontró con ellos frente al café, y le dio la ventaja de Barkugou a Todoroki. No eran las contusiones, o los puntos que seguían fijos en su mejilla, y entonces se dio cuenta; Midoriya tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo.

Todoroki había mencionado que Midoriya estaba tomando algunos medicamentos, antibióticos y eso, para ayudarlo recuperarse. Tal vez lo mantenía despierto toda la noche.

Shinsou apartó el pensamiento y fueron a buscar una mesa. Se acomodaron en una afuera, debajo de un árbol floreciendo. Barkugou correteaba debajo de la mesa y olfateaba sus zapatos y a un grupo de hojas caídas.

—Aizawa dice que trabajar en la UA me dará tiempo para que mi popularidad desaparezca –dijo Shinsou —, pero esto ocurrió después de que ya me uní.

Todoroki tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Tomar café con el Héroe Número Uno probablemente no ayude en tu problema.

—O el Número Cuatro –dijo Midoriya, empujando a su prometido con el codo, antes de regresar su atención a Shinsou. —No va a ser malo para ti, ¿Verdad? ¿Salir con nosotros?

Shinsou tocó su cubre bocas.

—Tengo esto.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente.

—Tienes el pelo naturalmente purpura –dijo Midoriya lentamente. —Eso es una especie de pista.

—Especialmente al lado de nosotros, ya que ambos somos tan fácilmente identificables –dijo Todoroki. Midoriya abrió la boca para discutir, pero Todoroki lo interrumpió: —Tienes el pelo verde, tu cara esta esparcida por todo el país—

—Soy _simple_ –murmuró Midoriya.

—y eres el hombre más guapo de todo Japón. Harías que la gente volteara a verte incluso si no fueras famoso.

Todoroki y Midoriya se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y Shinsou fingió estar ocupado en su teléfono, incluso si solo estaba revisando Neko Atsume. Sus notificaciones le dijeron que Bakugou le había enviado un correo sobre los horarios antes de los eximentes, pero eso podía esperar para más tarde. En opinión de Shinsou, Bakugou siempre podía usar una lección extra de paciencia.

Shinsou les dio unos minutos, y entonces se aclaró al garganta ruidosamente. Ellos saltaron. Todoroki repentinamente estaba fascinado por su taza de café, y Midoriya estaba sonrojado.

—Lo siento –dijo Midoriya. —Pero de verdad, ¿Cómo los estás pasando?

Shinsou se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

Midoriya y Todoroki se miraron de nuevo.

—Si estás seguro –dijo Midoriya.

Shinsou se quedó mirando su taza vacía. Estaba considerando pedir otro café, cuando Todoroki dijo: —Ah. Parece que finalmente hemos sido vistos.

* * *

G todo_dorky  
MIREN A QUIEN ME ENCONTRÉ DE CAMINO AL TRABAJO, OH POR DIOS? Deku me dio un abrazo y casi me desmayé #héroesvistos  
[Imagen: _Una mujer de veinte años estaba posando entre Midoriya, Todoroki y Shinsou. Midoriya estaba radiante, y haciendo un signo de paz. Todoroki y Shinsou lograron dar pequeñas sonrisa. La mujer parecía estar luchando por controlar las lágrimas._]

respuestas  
RinRinRin liarina  
TWEETEA TU UBICACIÓN

anime fan animika123  
Estoy tan celosa (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

rowan abluerowan  
lol mind blank es la tercera rueda ahora mismo

* * *

tearmarie ha reblogueado desde iamlostandinneedofcoffee

[Vídeo: _Una playa publica durante el verano. Bakugou estaba en el agua, mirando a un grupo de adolescentes que estaba cuidando. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que Midoriya llegó por detrás y lo tacleó. Cayeron con fuerza, desapareciendo bajo las olas._

— _¿Se mataran entre ellos? –Ashido preguntó desde detrás de la cámara._

_Bakugou y Midoriya lucharon en el agua. Solo el ocasional puño o pie salpicando se podía ver del agua espumosa._

_La cámara se giró para mirar a Todoroki y Kirishima, quienes miraban el espectáculo en la orilla._

_Todoroki se volvió hacia Kirishima._

—_Si nuestras parejas se matan entre sí, ¿Estamos moralmente obligados a casarnos?_

—_Diablos, sí –dijo Kirishima, pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Todoroki. —Seríamos unos maridos increíbles, amigo._

—_No ronco –dijo Todoroki._

—_Oh Dios. Katsuki lo hace. Dejemos a esos dos y casémonos ahora mismo. Shinsou, ¿Oficiarías para nosotros?_

_Shinsou levantó la vista de su teléfono. Estaba aplastado debajo de una pequeña sombrilla de playa, con el rostro cubierto de zinc purpura._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo oficiar bodas legalmente?_

— _¿Una corazonada? No lo sé, hombre. Solo das ese tipo de aura._

—_Puedo buscarlo en google –ofreció Shinsou. —Escuché que puedes obtener una licencia en línea._

—_Sabía que saldrías adelante por nosotros, amigo._

— _¡Pido ser la dama de honor! –dijo Ashido._

_La cámara giró de vuelta. Ni Bakugou ni Midoriya eran visibles. El agua estaba quieta, nada se movía bajo las suaves olas. Los adolescentes cercanos aprecian horrorizados, como si acabaran de ver un doble asesinato de dos héroes populares y prometedores._]

hacirox:

Vídeos del Instagram de la Clase 3-A – 9/?

.

spideryspiderygoodness:

Sé que este vídeo tiene como 5 años de antigüedad, pero JURO que acabo de ver a Deku realmente asesinando a Detonation…

.

iamlostandinneedofcoffee:

simplemente vamos a ignorar que red riot totalmente se le propuso para casarse con polarise

11,878 notas  
Etiquetado: #mis cultivos están regados, mi piel limpia, mis calificaciones han subido #este vídeo salvó mi vida #clase3a

* * *

uncharted-universes ha reblogueado desde officialdeku

powerful-genderwitch-nea:

por qué el traje de mind blank tiene que ser tan complicado? tratando de averiguar cómo terminar esto para la HeroCon y estoy muriendo

[Imagen: _Un cosplay a medio terminar estaba extendido en la alfombra. Un par de botas altas y una máscara a medio terminar. Faltaban partes del cosplay, todavía en piezas sin unir, o esperando a ser teñidas del color correcto._]

.

liketolaugh-misc:

eeee tu cosplay se ve bien ya! Pero te entiendo, estoy tratando de hacer cosplay de ingenium y todas las piezas de la armadura me están matando

.

powerful-genderwitch-nea:

todos deben seguir el ejemplo de polarise y solo llevar un overol como traje de héroe. haría mi vida mucho más fácil

.

uncharted-universes:

officialdeku cómo hiciste tu cosplay de mind blank hace unos meses?

.

powerful-genderwitch-nea:

NO LO ÉL REALMENTE LE RESPONDE A LA GENTE AQUÍ

.

officialdeku:

Mi amor y admiración por mis amigos es un poder sin paralelo que puede superar cualquier mal.

También utilice una cantidad ridícula de cartón y lo pinté con aerosol para que pareciera una armadura. Y la cinta adhesiva y la cafeína ayudan.

Velocidad de Dios.

3,948 notas  
Etiquetas: #mi cosplay favorito de deku sigue siendo el de uravity cuando tenía 19 para ser honesta #fue tal Vista

* * *

Uraraka organizó una fiesta en su casa de la ciudad tres días después de que se realizó la clasificación de héroes anual. No era una casa grande, pero les proporcionaba la privacidad que no habrían tenido en un restaurante o un bar público. Menos de la mitad de sus compañeros de clase estaba allí—un resultado razonable, teniendo en cuenta el breve aviso—junto con un puñado de héroes y ayudantes que Shinsou no había conocido antes.

Patatas y aderezo se colocaron estratégicamente alrededor de la sala de estar. La gente salía de la casa al jardín, charlas se escuchaban por encima de la suave música.

Junto a la mesa de bebidas, Uraraka aceptaba felicitaciones y abrazos de Midoriya. La mayoría de sus puntos había desaparecido, incluso si todavía quedaban moretones alrededor de su cuello y clavícula.

La gente también se acercó a felicitar a Shinsou, incluso si era con un movimiento irónico de sus labios, como su consideraran graciosa la idea de que un héroe clandestino fuera incluido en la clasificación oficial. Estaba bien intencionado, pero Shinsou se encontró extrañando a Tokoyami, la única persona que podía entender adecuadamente lo que significaba terminar en los Mejores 50, un lugar que _miles_ de aspirantes a héroes deseaban, solo para resentirlo.

Bakugou se acercó a él una hora después de la fiesta.

—Te las arreglaste para subir en el conteo de héroes después de comenzar como profesor –dijo Bakugou, mirando su vaso de cerveza caliente.

—Comencé en la UA para dejar que mi fama se extinguiera. Eso fue parte de la razón, de todos modos.

Bakugou frunció el ceño y agitó su cerveza.

—Quise decir, eres popular, a pesar de que has reducido tus horas de héroe a la mitad.

—Ah –dijo Shinsou. Bajó su taza de jugo, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su espalda. — ¿Te preocupa tu propia popularidad?

La boca de Bakugou se curvó, y miró alrededor de la fiesta como su estuviera buscando una salida conveniente, pero no corrió. Se mantuvo firme, apretó los dientes y dijo: —No sé cómo sigo siendo el Número Dos. Ese bastardo calvo estuvo activo estuvo activo el año pasado. Podría superarme, si no tengo cuidado.

—No tienes tiempo para tener cuidado –dijo Shinsou, mirando a Bakugou. —Tienes estudiantes que dependen de ti ahora.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? No empecé en la AU para dar una mierda de enseñanza y tener a mis chicos asesinados.

— ¿Sería tan malo si Yoarashi te superara?

Shinsou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando a Bakugou. Estaba teniendo el problema puesto a Shinsou, que su aumento en popularidad la había traído principalmente estrés, pero de alguna manera sentía lo mismo. Shinsou no se había dado cuenta de que Bakugou estaba preocupado de que el actual Número Tres, Yoarashi Inasa, pudiera superarlo.

Había odiado a Bakugou en la escuela. Esa primera confrontación antes del festival deportivo, cuando tenían quince años y casi salvajes por probarse a sí mismos. Y nuevamente, el primer día de su segundo año, cuando Shinsou se transfirió oficialmente a la Clase 2-A, y Bakugou lo miró de arriba abajo y luego se echó a reír, como si Shinsou no fuera más que basura, como si fuera una broma.

Pero esto no era la escuela. No era los mismos hombres que eran entonces. Bakugou no era el mismo niño cuando se graduó de la UA, y ciertamente no era ese niño ahora, con casi veintiséis años, dividido entre su sueño de heroísmo y fama de toda la vida, y cuidando de los niños vulnerables y de ojos brillantes que se encuentres bajo su cuidado.

—No –dijo Bakugou, como su esto le sorprendiera, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo había terminado aquí, en la abarrotada sala de estar de Uraraka, bebiendo cerveza saliendo y considerando seriamente dejar al Número Tres. —No sería el fin del mundo.

—No serás superado –Todoroki se unió a ellos en la esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Él no estaba bebiendo esta noche. Shinsou no estaba seguro de si eso era polaridad con Midoriya, cuya medicación no lo dejaba beber, o para asegurarse de que todos llegaran a casa sanos y salvos.

— ¿Quién carajos te preguntó? –dijo Bakugou.

Todoroki le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

—Yoarashi es poderoso, pero no es tan popular como tú. Sin mencionar que, regularmente tienes misiones importantes cuando tienes tiempo y te unes a Kirishima en las patrullas cada dos semanas, a pesar de estar ocupado enseñando. Y subestimas lo famosa que es la UA. ¿El joven Número Dos, que regresa a su ciudad natal para enseñar en la escuela donde comenzó su carrera y vida amorosa? Se está convirtiendo en una historia.

Bakugou no dijo nada por un momento. Entonces, se burló y dijo: —Todos estos años con Deku están dando sus frutos.

—Crece en ti –dijo Shinsou.

—Como el moho –estuvo de acuerdo Bakugou.

—No te estas volviendo irrelevante –dijo Todoroki, ignorándolos. —No vas a caer repentinamente, de las clasificaciones de héroes. Tal vez algún día, dentro de unos años, alguien te alcance, pero, ¿No es un miedo con el que todos debemos vivir, sin importar quiénes somos?

—Creo que dijiste más palabras ahora que en todo el año –dijo Shinsou.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era extraño estar alrededor de Bakugou y Todoroki, a veces. Tuvo contacto regular con los dos, debido a sus trabajos y sus relaciones con Midoriya y sus otros compañeros de clase, pero en algún lugar del camino; al algún lugar entre los Ataques de Julio, cuando había trabajado estrechamente con Todoroki, a pesar de que sus quirks eran mundos aparte; en algún momento entre el momento en que Bakugou aceptó un puesto en la UA y Aizawa le envió una solicitud de trabajo por correr a Shinsou hace varios meses, se habían convertido en amigos.

—Gracias –dijo Bakugou, casi en voz baja.

Todoroki asintió.

—Al menos eres tú. No quería la posición del Número Dos se manchada para siempre.

Bakugou miró a Todoroki como si estuviera perdido por las palabras. Shinsou recogió su jugo de nuevo, por lo que tendría algo que hacer con sus manos. Todos habían estado allí para el juicio de Endeavour. Se sentía como si todo el mundo hubiera estado allí. Ellos sabían lo que Todoroki quería decir.

—Gracia s-dijo Bakugou, y se tomó el resto de su cerveza en dos tragos, como su estuviera deshaciéndose de un mal sabor de boca.

Iida llegó diez minutos después de eso, jadeando y con su traje de héroe.

Asui abrió la puerta e Iida entró a tropezones, casi derribando el perchero. Hizo una reverencia hacia ella y luego a Uraraka, y le tendió un regalo envuelto. Ella lo abrió. Era una botella de champán que brotaba en los dedos de Uraraka cuando la abrió y se fundió en el suelo de madera.

—Oh –dijo Iida, mirando la botella derramada. —Lo siento—corrí hasta aquí, debería haberme dado cuenta.

Pero Uraraka solo se echó a reír y puso la boca alrededor de la botella para evitar que las burbujas llegaran a otra parte. Asui se metió en la cocina para agarrar un paño.

—No estoy bebiendo de eso –dijo Bakugou.

Uraraka se apartó de la botella, jadeando por aire.

—No te iba a dejar, de todos modos. He reclamado oficialmente esta botella entrara para mí.

Después de otra ronda de felicitaciones y abrazos de Iida, ella lo llevo al dormitorio para que se cambiara su traje de héroe.

—No traje nada –protestó Iida.

Uraraka rió, con la botella de champaña sobre su cabeza, empujando a Iida con una mano.

—Puedes tomar prestadas algunas de nuestras cosas.

—…No creo que vaya a quedar.

—No, ¡Pero te verás bien!

Shinsou se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Midoriya.

— ¿Debemos ayudarlo?

Midoriya no respondió, tomando su jugo para ocultar su sonrisa. Cuando Iida emergió, casi diez minutos después, tenía una camisa tan pequeña que la mayor parte de su estómago se mostraba, y unos pantalones apretados alrededor de sus muslos, que terminaban debajo de sus rodillas.

Kirishima soltó un silbido de lobo. Las chicas de la mesa de bebidas empezaron a aplaudir.

Illa se subió las gafas en la nariz, con el rostro rosado, pero estaba sonriendo. Uraraka se rió a carcajadas. En una mano, sostenía la botella abierta de champán, y con la otra, tomaba fotos de Iida con su teléfono, bailando alrededor de él para encontrar el Angulo perfecto.

Midoriya observó a Iida y Uraraka, mordiéndose el labio, con la mirada distante.

—Lo asuste.

Shinsou no necesitaba preguntar de qué estaba hablando.

—No te has lastimado así en mucho tiempo. Creo que todos habían pensado que estabas mejorando en esto.

—Es inevitable, a veces –dijo Midoriya en un murmullo bajo, apenas audible por encima de la música. —Sé que todos los demás no están de acuerdo conmigo, pero… a veces, tienes que hacer eso. Y creo que es bueno mostrarle al país que, sin importar qué, vas a volver y seguir avanzando. Que vas a dar tu todo y algo más para salvarlos.

—Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo –dijo Shinsou. Pensó en ir al hospital para visitar a Midoriya y encontrar a sus amigos acurrucados en el pasillo; Bakugou con su cuerpo estirado como un arma amartillada, con los brazo alrededor de sus rodillas; Uraraka e Iida con sus ojos a juego, bordeados de rojo; Kirishima, con la espalda recta, las manos en puño, manteniendo la calma para poder estar allí por su marido; y la severa paciencia de Asui y Tokoyami, porque esto no era nada nuevo, porque esto—como las pesadillas que te dejaban temblando y jadeando en medio de las noches, y las cicatrices, y los inocentes que no pudiste salvar pero nunca olvidaste—era otra parte terrible de ser un héroe profesional.

Pensó en la sensación de frío en su propio estomago cada vez que recibía una notificación de la conversación grupal dedicada por completo a seguir la pista de la lesión de Midoriya.

—Pero tal vez es por eso que eres el Símbolo de la Paz –dijo Shinsou.

— ¿Estás enojado? –preguntó Midoriya.

—No. No creo que seamos amigos si me enojara cada vez que te lastimas gravemente.

—Yo tampoco voy a disculparme, pero…

— ¿Pero? –Shinsou lo incitó. Midoriya no respondió.

Shinsou vio a Uraraka rogarle a iida que le permitiera subir las fotos a Twitter, su rostro se estaba volviendo más y más rojo, y cada vez más champán se derramaba en el piso sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Miró de nuevo a Midoriya. Estaba mirando su teléfono. Su pantalla de bloqueo era una foto de All Might, emancipada y enmarcada por manzanos florecientes, sonriendo, con gotitas de sangre manchando su camisa.

—Creo que tiene miedo de que vaya a seguir los pasos de Toshinori –admitió Midoriya, con voz apenas un susurro. —Pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Shinsou puso una mano en la rodilla de Midoriya, y él se hundió bajo el pequeño toque. Shinsou no incitaba el contacto físico a menudo, pero la forma en que Midoriya se veía en este momento, acunando su teléfono entre sus rodillas, su piel pálida después del descanso prolongado en la cama, hizo que su pecho se apretara.

—Avanza –dijo Shinsou, mirando a Bakugou y Todoroki discutiendo sobre tun tazón casi vacío en lugar de mirar a los ojos agudos de Midoriya. —Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Avanza, y ten en cuenta que nuestros sueños no se nos escaparan, y—

—Continua sonriendo –Midoriya agarró la mano de Shinsou y se puso de pie, todavía sosteniendo a Shinsou, agitando la mano arriba y abajo como si se encontraran por primera vez. —Tienes razón. ¡Tienes razón! He estado tan colgado de esto, y solo—solo—

—Todo el mundo ha estado –dijo Shinsou.

La sonrisa de Midoriya era tan brillante que era casi dolorosa. Sacudió las manos de nuevo antes de irse, gritando: — ¡Shouto, voy a volver al trabajo de campo mañana!

Todoroki y Bakugou dejaron de discutir. Miraron a Midoriya con expresiones casi idénticas.

— ¿Estás qué? –Bakugou dijo al mismo tiempo que Todoroki dijo, tenso: —_Izuku._

Después de que Midoriya había borrado la preocupación de todos y solo había sido persuadir de no llamar a su agencia de héroes para anunciar su regreso porque era muy tarde en la noche; después de que Iida se rindiera y permitiera a Uraraka publicar una foto de él en twitter; después de que Asui convenciera a Uraraka para que cambiara del champán al agua, y Kirishima se movió a la barbacoa, Midoriya lo encontró de nuevo.

Shinsou se había movido afuera para comer. Midoriya se sentó a su lado y, casi de inmediato, Kirishima lo cargó con un plato de brochetas de carne y verduras.

—Tengo que alimentar al héroe en crecimiento –bromeó Kirishima, frotando su mano a través de los rizos de Midoriya para que hicieran para atrás y regresó a supervisar la comida de la cocina.

Midoriya tomó un kebab, mirando el plato medio lleno de Shinsou. Shinsou captó al indirecta y levanto su hamburguesa.

—Lo siento por lo de antes –empezó Midoriya —, sé que estás luchando con lo de la clasificación de héroes. Probablemente estés estresado también.

—Está bien.

Midoriya negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente solo quieras que la emoción se apague, pero solo quería decir… Felicidades. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Debajo de la mesa, Midoriya golpeó sus zapatillas juntas. El área exterior no era tan grande, especialmente en comparación con la finca rural de Toshinori, el último lugar donde se habían reunido de esta manera, con sus campos abiertos y el próspero huerto de manzanas, pero la música suave y las charlas de sus amigos se filtraban desde la puerta trasera, y sus amigos eran visibles desde la mesa al aire libre, bailando en la sala de estar. Cuando Bakugou atrapó a Shinsou mirando, le levantó el dedo de en medio. Kirishima vio el gesto, y le lanzó un beso. Bakugou le levantó el dedo de en medio a su esposo también, pero Kirishima se echó a reír y le devolvió el gesto.

—Está mal –dijo Shinsou, solo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado sobre la música, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Midoriya pudiera escucharlo —, ¿De que también este un poco orgulloso?

—No –dijo Midoriya con esa brillante sonrisa. —No está mal.

* * *

**Notas del traductor (la mayoría de estas _notas_ son gracias a Urban Dictionary y mi conocimiento sobre algunas pocas cosas, lol):**

[1] El hombre-polilla, ya saben un mito.

[2] Combinación entre sad y mad.

[3.1] Mente Aburrida. [3.2] La puta más fría (Todoroki lol).

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fic no habla sobre las personas que escriben fics de villanos. Adelante, fics de villanos son divertidos. Es diferente para el fandom en este universo, porque están escribiendo sobre personas reales. Cuando escriben sobre la Liga de villanos, escribes sobre Asesinos en Masa Reales que existen en la vida real.

Nyazawa fue una especie de sugerencia de este anon. ¡Gracias por bendecirme con eso!

También tengo una tag en mi tumblr para publicaciones sobre este universo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Notas del traductor, again:**

¿Alguna vez les he dicho que odio el formato de FF? ME BORRÓ MUCHAS COSAS, como los arroba y los correos, etc.

Si quieres leerlo con el formato original puedes visitarme en AO3 bjo el mismo nombre [An Bouwer].

Igual que la autora, le digo gracias por leer~


End file.
